1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to MOSFET devices and more particularly to well structures therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A process for forming P and N well and tub structures in VLSI devices is described in Sze, VLSI Technology, McGraw Hill Book Company, pages 486-491 (1988).
An object of this invention is to provide protection from shorts when there is a change in a process of manufacture or when two different wells of the N variety and the P variety products are combined in the same die.